the corse of true love never goes smoothly
by aversaurx3
Summary: Audrina Caine is back from Brazil after her brother Ray's death, follow her as she tries to balance a love life and a family life, not to mention her demanding job. F/OC, M/S, M/P & H/A
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own CSI:NY. **

----

Audrina Caine: brown hair, brown eyes, slim, pretty, Horatio and Raymond Caines little sister, 32 years old,

---

Danny, Hawkes, Adam and Flack were sat in the break room arguing about who a was a better superhero out of Batman and Wolverine.

"No way is Batman better then Wolverine!" Adam said.

"Yes way… utility belt, bat mobile, has a butler!" Danny said back.

"Who care about that stuff… Wolverine can heal himself AND has knives that go threw his hands…"

"Yes but he only has the knives because of the experiment that was done on him to make him into a weapon…" Hawkes said.

"And the reason he survived that is because he can heal himself… Batman brought his powers…"

"I prefer Cyclops…" all four me turned to the door way to see Audrina Caine newly back from Brazil. "… but then again, that's only because he's hot in the films" she smiled.

"Audrina!" Both Danny and Flack went to hug her but stopped when they saw each other, which caused both Adam and Hawkes to smirk.

"Hey guys…" Danny got the first hug.

"We've missed you!"

"I can tell… Danny I can't breath" Danny let go.

"Sorry…" Flack looked at her and smiled.

"Hey you…" he held her hand and stroked her knuckle with his thumb, which didn't go un-noticed by the other three men in the room.

"Hey…"

"How are you?"

"Better…"

"If you need anything…" he looked at her caringly.

"Your second on my speed dial" Flack frowned. "… first ones my brother"

"Okay… come here" they hugged. "… I'm sorry"

"It's 'kay…" Stella and Mac walked into the room.

"Get a room you two" Audrina turned around to face the door and stuck her tongue out. "… Audrina!"

"Hey Stel…" Stella pushed Flack out of the way and hugged Audrina. "… I've missed you"

"I've missed you too…" Stella let go and Audrina walked up to Mac. "… Mac"

"Audrina, how've you been?"

"Can't complain…"

"I told you to have four weeks off…"

"I've been gone for two and a half weeks…"

"You have a week and half left… go home, relax…"

"Mac, I'm going out of my mind alone"

"Then you could have stayed in Miami…"

"… With Horatio… no way, he's too controlling at the moment"

"Go home…"

"… Can't I stay here? I wont do anything… Pinky promise"

"Fine."

"Thank you Mac!" she hugged him, then instantly let go. "… sorry, I forgot about your no touching rule"

"I'll let you off…" he looked around the room. "… don't you people have cases to work on?" everyone besides Audrina and Flack left the room.

"I have some holiday time built up, you want me to take a few day's off and keep you company? We could watch movies and mock them…"

"Don you don't have to…"

"I want to"

"… but…"

"I wont take no as an answer Drina…" he took her hand again.

"Will you take nu uh as one?"

"Nu uh… I'll be round at 11... Let you sleep in a bit"

"Okay…"

"See you then"

"It's my apartment, I'm gunna have to see you"

"Not if you lock me out…"

"You're a cop, you carry your badge everywhere with you, you'll find away into my apartment"

"Okay…" they both smiled, then Flacks phone went off. "… I have to go… see you later…" Flack left the room and Audrina sat down on the sofa and started to read a magazine that was placed on the table.

---

Danny and Hawkes were stood in the layout room looking over their case photos, well more like Hawkes was looking at the photos and Danny was stood glaring at the wall.

"look man, you've gotta get over the fact that Flack and Audrina obviously like each other a lot…"

"… Yeah but I liked her first!" Danny whinged.

"What are you seven? She's not a toy you can fight over…" Hawkes rolled his eyes.

"You know you've become very wise ever since you've been spending time with Angell…"

"Are you saying I wasn't wise before?"

"Wise…er"

"Thank you… what ever happened to you and that Lindsay girl anyway?"

"Shut up and get on with the work…" Hawkes chuckled and looked back down at the photographs.

---

Stella walked into the break room and sat down next to Audrina.

"Hey…"

"Haven't you got a case to do or something?"

"Nah…"

"Okay… how was it without me?"

"Both Danny and Flack were walking around the place like their favourite toy had been took off of them… Angell and Hawkes have been spending a lot of time together outside of work…" Audrina went to open her mouth but Stella was already speaking. ".. there not dates…"

"Damn it"

"That's about it really…"

"Why do I think there's some thing your not telling me Stella?"

"Mac might be seeing Peyton"

"Oh my gosh…" Stella nodded. "… Stel. I am so sorry"

"Don't be…"

"I like you better then Peyton"

"I know, I know…" they both smiled. "… so how are you doing?"

"Better…"

"Not okay?"

"Nah, I don't think I'll ever be okay… having your brother die twice that could mess a person up"

"How's Ray Jr?

"Coping… or so he say's… I love that kid to death but… he's too much like Ray, he keeps his feelings bottled up"

"Well Ray is his dad"

"I just don't see why the boy isn't more like Yelina…"

"Don't worry about it Audrina."

"That kids my blood Stel, I can't not worry…"

"Audrina you are the most caring person I know, and I'm pretty sure if Ray Jr want's to talk he will call you…"

"Gosh, will you look at you… your almost as wise as Hawkes…"

"Never" Stella denied, both women smiled at each other and started talking again.

----

****

R&R please? i have pie. :]


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own CSI:NY.

Reviews make writers happy, especially when their doing exams…

----

Flack walked up a flight of stairs carrying two carrier bags full of food and DVD's, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a NYPD t-shirt. He walked up to a door and knocked on it and waited a while until Audrina came to the door, when she answered the door she was just wearing a pair of black shorts that showed off her tanned legs and a blue vest top that showed off just enough cleavage her top showed off her mid-drift showing off her pierced navel and some of her tattoo that was placed just under her shorts line.

"You woke me up…" she pouted.

"Don't kill me I bring food and DVD's"

"Meh, just because you have them…" they walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Even with bed head you look cute…"

"I'm always cute"

"Fine, cuter"

"Thank you… what DVD's you got?"

"Well seeing as we like lots of different movie genres I have brought… Final Destination 1, 2 and 3, Star Wars, X-Men and just for you… 27 dresses"

"Awesome…"

"I'll make the popcorn in you put the DVD in?"

"As usual" Flack picked up the bag of food and took it into the kitchen.

Five minutes later they were both sat on the sofa cuddled up watching the pirating DVD's is a crime video and eating popcorn.

----

Danny jogged into the lab and looked around because he felt like something was wrong, Stella walked up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Some things missing"

"Flacks not here"

"Oh yeah… where is Flack"

"Audrina's… he's took some day's off so she wouldn't be alone or here harassing everyone" Danny walked off. "Your welcome…" Stella rolled her eyes and walked into the DNA lab.

----

Hawkes and Angell walked into the morgue, smiling and laughing. But when they reached the autopsy table they got down to business.

"I hear Audrina's back"

"Yeah she came back yesterday…"

"I'm a bit hurt she didn't come see me"

"She wasn't allowed out of the break room…"

"Not threw lack of trying to get out" Angell added.

"… So what have we got Sid?"

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull, lacerations on the hands and knees… she fought back…" Hawkes looked at the small figure on the autopsy table and fought back tears.

"How… how long did she…"

"She bled out for at least 4 hours give or take… poor child. She could have made it to the hospital and still be alive… I've sent trace to Adam"

"Thanks Sid…" both Hawkes and Angell left the room.

"Hawkes…" he didn't stop. "… Sheldon…" this time he did and turned around to face her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Jess… there's a 7 year old girl on that autopsy table, beaten to death, she tried to fight back but she couldn't. You heard Sid she could be alive if the bastard that hurt her took her to the hospital!"

"Sheldon…" she hugged him and he rapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you"

"Any time" Hawkes looked at her and leant in, he was so close to kissing her but then his pager went off.

"It's Mac…" he said without looking at his pager.

"Okay…" the started to part ways but Angell turn around caught up to Hawkes and took his hand. "… Sheldon"

"Yeah?" she kissed him softly on the lips then walked away smiling.

----

Flack and Audrina were laying on the sofa, in the middle of Star Wars Audrina had fell asleep. Seeing as it was the fourth film they had watched and Flack had woken her up he decided to let her sleep until he realised that he needed to pee.

"Drina…" he went to poke her in the nose but she opened her eyes.

"Don't you dare…"

"Okay, get off me for a minute… I need to pee" she sat up and he ran to the bathroom. Audrina stood up and walked into the kitchen carrying an empty blow. When she was back walked back in the living room Flack was sat down on the sofa looking at his phone.

"Any thing interesting?"

"Nah"

"Mmm kay" she sat back next to him. "You know sometimes I wander what life would be like if Ray hadn't have faked his death…"

"How come?"

"When Mac offered me my job I wasn't gunna take it. Because I wanted to be close to my brothers. But when Ray 'died' I couldn't even look my own nephew in the eye, so I took the job down here…"

"Come here…" he placed his arm around her shoulder. "… I'm glad your brother faked his death" Audrina looked at him a bit horrified. "That didn't come out right…"

"Never"

"… you know what I mean"

"Yeah"

"Good, what film do you wanna watch next? Or sleep threw?"

"You woke me up, I hardly got any sleep last night"

"Okay…" he kissed her on the forehead. "What you doing on Friday night?"

"I have no clue why?"

"You wanna go out…" they both turned around to face each other, Audrina was sat on the sofa cross legged now.

"We always go out"

"On a date"

"Okay…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm good…" Audrina kissed him on the lips.

"Don. Shh… I want to"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't…"

"Well you never know, you've kissed Mac"

"Yeah only because Hawkes dared me too"

"We were so sure you weren't going to do it as well"

"You know better then anyone I don't back from a dare"

"I know that's why I won money on it"

"I well should have got half of that, I swear I'm scarred for life"

"poor baby…"

"I know. Tell me something…"

"Okay"

"Do you ever back down from a dare?"

"Depends what type of dare it is…"

"I dare you too… kiss me" Flack leant forward and kissed her pulling her onto his lap as he did.

----

Stella, Danny, Sid and Mac walked up the stairs that lead to Audrina's apartment.

"I thought Audrina's place had an elevator…" Sid said.

"It's only for the tenants, a there guests…" Stella replied.

"We're guests…"

"Guests who come in with her or are regular visitors"

"So… Flack and you" Danny said spitefully.

"Yes" Stella smiled in his direction, when they finally reached Audrina's apartment Mac knocked on the door and they heard something fall on the floor. Mac was going to knock again but Audrina flung the door open and smiled.

"Hi guys… what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you…"

"I text Flack telling him to tell you that we where coming over…" Stella said.

"It must have slipped his mind… come on in…" she welcomed them into her apartment. "… sorry about the mess I would have cleaned up but someone didn't tell me you were coming over…" she said as she sat down next to Flack.

"Oh, sorry… I forgot, something else came up…" they both smiled.

"What fell on the floor?" Sid asked.

"Pardon?"

"Something fell on the floor when Mac knocked on the door…" Both Flack and Audrina looked at each other and blushed.

"Erm… it was the cat…"

"You don't have a cat…"

"She does now" Flack added.

"And your allergic to cats…"

"Oh my god…" it hit Stella like a pile of bricks.

"What's wrong Stel?" Mac asked.

"Nothing… how about we go to O'Malley's"

"That's a great idea Stella…" _'then there will be witnesses when you kill me'_ Flack jumped in a said.

"You guys go… I'll meet you there…"

"How come?" Stella asked.

"I'm going to get changed"

"I'll wait for you" Flack said.

"I will too" Stella said just to annoy the couple. Everyone agreed to that and they left the apartment, Audrina departed into her bedroom. Stella just looked at Flack who was finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

"Good weather today…"

"Mmm. I'm surprised you now what the weathers like…"

"Hey! I walked here!"

"Uh hu…" Audrina came out of her room.

"Okay, lets go" she looked at her two best friends and frowned. "… what?"

----

****

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own CSI: New York.

----

Mac, Danny and Sid were sat in O'Malley's drinking their beers, when Stella, Flack and Audrina who were acting all coupley walked in and sat with them. Audrina looked around the bar.

"Where are Hawkes and Jess?"

"Probably getting it on in the store room…" the table looked at Mac in shock. "… what?"

----

Jessica and Hawkes were… playing scrabble… in Hawkes and Audrina's office.

----

"You can tell when two of your friends are getting it on. But not what's right in front of you…" Sid explained.

"… what?" Mac replied confused, Audrina looked at Sid as if to tell him off.

"Nothing. I was talking about Flack and Audrina"

"Why what's going on between Flack and Audrina?"

"Oh my god Mac!" Flack sat there laughing whilst everyone else just sighed, then Hawkes and Jessica walked in the bar and sat with the team.

"You look flustered Jessica" Audrina said to her best friend smiling.

"Shut up Audrina…" Jessica had to do a double take to see if she was seeing things then hugged Audrina, the two best friends got into a deep conversation.

"Great, why'd you have to come? We wont get to talk to them now!" Flack said. "… wait why am I complaining?"

"How've you been?"

"I've been good… what about you?"

"Better…"

"Come to the bar with me…" Audrina and Jessica walked towards the bar. "… I kissed Hawkes"

"Oh my gosh, when? Where? Tell me everything!" the over zealous brunette said.

"First was…"

"You kissed more then once!"

"Shh… first was in the corridor near the morgue…"

"Romantic"

"Shut up, second was in Hawkes' office" both women smiled.

"You better have kept it PG young lady"

"Why?"

"That's my office too!"

"Sorry…"

"I'll swap with Danny, I'm so happy for you… I kissed Flack"

"It's about time!" Audrina frowned at her best friend. "I've been waiting for you two to get together since you first came here!"

"He makes me really happy"

"Good, but if he hurts you I'll hurt him…"

"… and the same if Hawkes hurts you"

----

Jessica and Audrina walked back to the group drinks in hand.

"What was so important that you needed to leave to talk about it?" Flack asked.

"We were talking about you" Audrina patted Flack on the head.

"You see with you, you probably were" Audrina and Jessica looked at each other and smiled.

"You will never know…" Jessica smiled.

"Danny you know how much you adore me?"

"Depends… what do you want?"

"Can we swap offices?"

"Why?" she looked at Jessica.

"Oh so many reasons…"

"Okay, why not. Me and Hawkes never get to talk any more"

"Thank you"

----

****

R&R


End file.
